Hate and Love there is only a step
by Myfictions
Summary: PROLOGUE À L'INTERIEUR, VENEZ LIRE :). ALL HUMANS/FRIENDSHIPS, FAMILY & ROMANCE. Rating T par prudence.
1. Chapter 1

Que faire quand on a une soeur qui est populaire au lycée, alors que nous, on ne l'est pas? Être dans l'ombre de sa soeur n'est vraiment pas une chose facile. Je le sais parce que ma soeur Emma est LA populaire du lycée. Quand on me compare à elle, ça me fait mal. C'est toujours elle la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus calme... C'est l'exemple à suivre, d'après mes parents. Comment peut-on vouloir ressembler à une fille aussi superficielle qu'elle? Bien sûr je l'aime, c'est ma soeur! Mais... Comment dire..? Elle est trop fausse à mon goût. Un nouveau vient d'arriver au lycée, et deviner avec qui il reste? Les plus populaires bien sûr. C'est dommage qu'un si beau garçon reste avec ses genres de personnes...

_**Nina Dobrev **__**-**_**Nina Gilbert **_**Ian Somerhalder **__**-**_**Ian Salvatore **_**  
**__**Alexandra Chando **__**- **_**Emma Gilbert **_**Christian Alexander **__**- **_**Thayer Rybak **_**  
**__**Candice Accola **_**-**** Caroline Forbes **_**Joseph Morgan **__**- **_**Lucas Mickaelson ****  
**_**Personnage fictif **__**-**_**Brooke Hamilton **_**Zach Roerig**__**-**_** Matt Donovan **_**  
Claire Holt **__**- **_**Maëlys Decks **_**Steven McQueen **__**- **_**Jéremy Gilbert **_**  
**__**  
**__**& others...**_

**Chapter one.**

**Nina.**

_Ma soeur, Emma, et moi, nous sommes vraiment proches... Qu'à la maison. Emma est LA fille la plus populaire du lycée. C'est la brune aux yeux de biches avec un corps de rêve, la pom-pom girl, l'organisatrice de bals, la petite amie du beau Thayer Rybak, le plus beau des joueurs de football -ils sont le couple dont tout le monde envie. C'est la fille qui est invité à toutes les fêtes, la fille qui a pleins d'amis, la fille qui s'habille super bien... Et puis il y a moi, sa soeur. Brune aux cheveux long, yeux de biches comme elle, un corps filliforme, je suis l'assistante du professeur Saltzmann, je suis la première de la classe, je reste qu'avec mes deux meilleurs amis; Caroline et Matt. Il y a une grosse différence entre Emma et moi, et forcément, populaire qu'elle est, elle ne reste pas avec des filles comme moi. Enfin, surtout pas quand ses amis sont avec elles. Un mois c'est écoulé après la rentrée et un nouveau vient d'arriver, c'est le cousin de Lucas. Lucas est le meilleur ami de ma soeur -d'ailleurs, il était le mien aussi, quand on était plus jeunes.._

**_Regardes moi ces poufs, tu as vu comment elles s'habillent?! Et dire qu'elles font parties du groupe d'amis de ta soeur... **me dit Caroline.

**_Elles s'habillent comme elles veulent, ça n'est pas notre problème. Quand elles se feront violer, elle sauront qu'il ne faut pas s'habiller comme ça au lycée! **lui répondis-je.

**_Enfin, surtout que ça ne sera pas un viol, elles vont tellement aimer le fait que certains garçons les désires qu'elles vont se laisser faire!** rit Matt.

**_Arrêtez vous deux, arrêtez de critiquer. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent! Heureusement que ma soeur ne s'habille pas comme elles!**

**_Encore heureux. Vous êtes vraiment soeur?!** me demande Matt. **Certes, vous vous ressemblez mais... Vous êtes carrément l'opposé de l'autre, niveau caractère! **

**_Oui nous sommes vraiment soeur, Matt! Je sais que je suis bien plus belle, bien plus intelligente mais oui, on est soeur! **dis-je avec ironie.

**_Hum, excuse moi mais... Toi, plus belle qu'Emma? Laisses moi rire! **me dit Brooke.

_Brooke Hamilton est ma pire ennemie depuis toute petite! On est en quelque sorte "rivales". On est nées le même jour, le même mois, et la même année.. Elle me vole tout; d'abord Emma, puis mon ancienne meilleure amie Bonnie et mon ex petit-ami Tyler. Elle fait partie des filles populaires, ou plutôt des "Po-pute-laires" comme dit Caroline. Bien sûr j'ai defendue Emma, certes -comme dit Matt- elle était parmi les populaires mais elle n'était pas une trainée, comme la plupart des filles au lycée._

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Brooke?**

**_Rien. Je t'ai juste entendu dire ses sottises, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te casser ton délire. Au revoir Nina. **me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**_Mais quelle salope! Et toi, tu ne dis rien? **me secoua Caroline.

**_Tu veux que je dise quoi?!**

**_Les filles, arrêtez. Nina, Emma vient vers nous.. On y va, Caroline et moi, on rentre chez nous il est déjà dix-sept heures.**

**_Ok, salut à demain.**

**_Hey, Nina. Tu pourrais dire à Maman que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison après les cours?**

**_Tu vas où? **demandais-je, curieuse.

**_Oh, euh à une petite fête.**

**_Mais demain on est Jeudi et on a cours! **

**_Tu peux lui dire, ou non?!**

**_Oui je lui dirais.** soufflais-je.

**_Emma, tout compte fait je te ramènerais demain. La fête va se terminer tard et... Enfin voilà quoi.** dis Thayer en adressant un clin d'oeil à Emma.

**_Ok ok je dirais à Maman que tu rentres demain Emma. Mais par pitié Thayer, n'insinues pas des choses dégueulasse, que vous allez faire ce soir, devant moi. **

**_Bonjour à toi aussi Mini Gilbert.** me dit Thayer.

_Thayer est un des rares garçon populaire qui vient me dire bonjour et qui me fait la bise. À vrai dire, c'est le seul. Je ne vous cache pas qu'au début, quand je l'ai vu pour la toute première fois, j'avais le béguin pour lui. J'était une des filles qui bavait sur lui; Thayer Rybak! Mais quand j'ai su pour lui et ma soeur, j'ai tout de suite laché l'affaire.._

**_Tiens Ian, je te présente Nina, ma soeur. Nina, Ian le cousin de Lucas. **dit Emma.

**_C'est ta soeur?! **dit Ian, surpris.

**_Oui, on est soeur. Je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je reste pas avec Emma et ses amis, c'est parce que moi, contrairement à Emma, je ne suis pas populaire. **

**_Si tu l'es, tu n'es juste pas "superficielle", comme tu dit.** me repris Thayer.

**_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Nina. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre! **me sourit Ian.

**_Ca m'étonnerais fortement! Tu n'auras pas trop honte de rester avec une impopulaire pendant que tes amis populaires te regardent? **demandais-je.

**_Non, au contraire j'en serais fier! Enfin il y a quelqu'un au naturel dans ce lycée! **me dit Ian en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

_Je dois avouer qu'Ian est vraiment beau. Beau naturellement, bien sûr. Je me demandais pourquoi il resterais avec moi, il n'aura pas une bonne réputation. Alors je me lançais pour lui demander._

**_Donc tu n'as pas peur d'avoir une sale réputation en restant avec une fille banale?**

**_Tu n'es pas une fille banale, Nina. Je.. Désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'est pas comme les autres. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens!**

**_C'est un compliment?** demandais-je en riant.

**_Oui! **me sourit-il.

**_Merci... **dis-je en sentant que mes joues viraient au rouge.

**_Bon.. Le courant passe bien apparement! On vous laisse! **me dit Emma en partant.

**_Tu sais, ne te sens pas obliger de rester tout le temps avec moi. Si tu veux aller avec Emma et Thayer, tu peux. **dis-je en souriant à Ian.

**_Je préfère rester avec toi. Parles moi un peu de toi, Nina.** me dit Ian avec un sourire charmeur, si je ne me trompe pas.

**_Poses moi des questions et j'y répondrais! **lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**_Tu est cél.. Pardon je voulais dire tu as quel âge? **me demanda Ian en souriant bêtement.

_Je savais bien qu'il s'en foutait pas mal de mon age ou encore de ma couleur préféré. Mais ça m'amusait d'y répondre. Il voulait juste savoir si j'était libre ou pas, ce qui me fit bien rire car je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve._

**_Et tu préfère les talons hauts aux ballerines? Je ne pensais pas. Et tu aimes lire?**

**_Ian arrête, je suis célibataire.** lui dis-je en souriant.

**_Comment ta su que je voulais sav..**

**_Intuition féminine, Ian! **dis-je en coupant. **Non je rigole, je ne sais pas, je le savais c'est tout. **

**_D'accord. C'est un peu tôt pour dire ça, je le sais mais.. Tu me plaît assez. **me dit-il en rougissant.

**_Tu as raison, c'est trop tôt même!** m'amusais-je à lui dire. **Mais tu me plaît aussi. Déjà, soyons amis et puis après on verra. **

**_Pas de soucis. Je te raccompagne chez toi? **

**_Tu ne vas pas à cette fête?**

**_Non, je n'ai personne avec qui aller.. À moins que mademoiselle Nina m'accompagne? **me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

**_C'est pas trop mon truc, les fêtes avec pleins de gens populaires...**

**_Bon, je n'irais pas alors. **me dit-il en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

**_Désolé.. **m'excusais-je.

**_Ce n'est rien. **me dit-il en faisant attention à la route.

**_. . .**

**_. . .**

**_Bon, d'accord, je viens avec toi Ian! **acceptais-je.

**_Merci beaucoup Nina! Je passe te rechercher à neuf heures, le temps que l'on se prépare?**

**_Bien sûr! Préviens moi juste quand tu es près de chez moi, je ne veux pas que mes parents t'ouvrent la porte et commence à te poser des milliers de questions! Tiens mon numéro. **

_Je lui pris son portable et enregistrais mon numéro et il fît de même avec le mien. Nous étions arrivés depuis déjà dix minutes devant chez moi, mais je ne voulais pas descendre maintenant. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons mais je ne voulais pas, c'est tout. Mais je ne pouvais rester éternellement dans sa voiture alors je décidais de rentrer chez moi. _

**_À tout à l'heure, Nina!**

**_Salut! **lui répondis-je.

**Un nouveau message! **

_De: Ian S._

_Hey, je suis garé devant le grillage de chez toi! Je rentre ou pas? _

_De: Nina G. _

_Oui, rentres. Il n'y a que ma mère et mon frère. Ca va, tu n'auras pas à répondre à  
beaucoup de questions! ;)_

_De: Ian S._

_;) J'arrive ma belle, xoxo._

**À peine eus-je le message que quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Bien évidemment c'était Ian, et ma mère s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Je m'attends au pire avec elle...**

**_Bonsoir, tu dois être Ian! Je suis la maman de Nina! Entres, je t'en prie.**

**_Bonsoir madame, enchanté! Vous êtes très charmante! Telle mère, telle fille... **dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

**_Merci, je te retourne le compliment! Alors, tu emmènes Nina à une fête?**

**_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je la ramènerais avant minuit! **

**_Oh, non, il n'y a pas de problèmes! Tu la ramène à l'heure que tu veux, mais attention demain vous avez cours! **

**_Pas de soucis, madame.**

**_Appelles-moi Miranda. Tu sais que c'est la première fois que Nina va à une fête du lycée? Et en plus de ça avec un garçon!**

**_Maman! Bon, Ian, on y va?**

**_Ah oui? Nina n'est jamais aller avec quelqu'un auparavant?**

**_Jamais! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu es très fort!** rit ma mère.

**_Vous savez on peut très bien rester ici, à papoter. Oh et maman, va chercher mes albums photos, et montre lui des photos de moi ,petite, en couches et avec des dents qui me manquent! **dis-je ironiquement.

**_Bonne idée! Je reviens. **dit ma mère.

**_Maman! C'était ironique! On y va, Ian. **dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

**_Au revoir, Miranda! **dit Ian en se retenant de rire.

_Je fermais la porte et j'allais directement m'installer dans la voiture d'Ian, côté passager, sans dire un mot. Il me rejoigna, mit sa ceinture, et regardais droit devant lui... Puis il pouffa de rire._

**_Pourquoi tu rigoles? **lui demandais-je, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

**_Ta mère est vraiment marrante! Alors, comme ça miss Gilbert va, non seulement pour la première fois de sa vie à une fête lycéenne, mais en plus elle y va avec moi? Avec le gars qu'elle vient de connaître il y a quelques heures?! Sur ce coup, je suis flatté!**

**_Arrête, **lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur son bras,** je viens parce que j'avais de la peine pour toi. **

**_Evidemment! **dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

**_Ne me crois pas, si tu veux! Alors.. Je suis comment ce soir? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller autant, ou de porter des robes comme celle-là, et je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment belle!** dis-je en rougissant et surtout pour changer de sujet.

**_Tu es magnifique, Nina. Que ça soit avec ou sans maquillage, et surtout avec ou sans... robe! **me dit-il en rigolant.

**_Hé! **lui criais-je en lui tapant l'épaule. **Toute façon tu ne m'as jamais vu toute nue, donc tu peux dire ce que tu veux! **

**_Je ne te cache pas que ça me plairait assez de te voir sans tenue! Je t'imagine avec des courbes parfaites et... **

**_N'imagines rien du tout! Petit pervers. **le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**_D'accord d'accord! Avoues, quand même, que toi tu aimerais me voir nu! **

**_Quoi? Toi? Non! **dis-je en sentant mes joues rougir.

**_Ah oui, tu es tellement crédible avec tes joues qui virent au rouge! **me sourit-il.

_Je sentis mes joues rougir encore plus, et j'eus une grosse bouffée de chaleur d'un coup! Je ne comprenais pas, d'habitude si un autre garçon m'aurait dit ça je lui aurait foutu mes talons dans sa figure, mais là je ne m'énervais pas. Au contraire, j'étais gênée.. Certes Ian est magnifique, mais je ne le connais que depuis cet après-midi alors je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille... Du moins, je l'éspère._

**_Enfin arrivés!** me dit-il en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

**_Je commence à angoisser...**

**_Pourquoi? **

**_Tu imagines si les gens me dévisagent quand je rentrerais?!**

**_Mais non, en plus tu es avec moi. Dis toi que rien ne t'arriveras! **

**_Bon.. Eh bien let's go... **

* * *

**REVIEWS, please :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Nina.**

_J'appréandais cette soirée. J'étais avec Ian, je me sentais protégée mais j'avais quand même une boule au ventre.._

**_Bonsoir Ian! Tu es venu avec.. Ah euh, tu es venu avec elle? Bon entrez..**

**_Elle, elle a un prénom. **s'énerva Ian.

**_Ouais.. Enfin bref. Amusez-vous bien. **dit Brooke.

**_Eh bien tu vois Nina, tout ce passe bien!** me dit-il.

**_Euh ouais.. **lui sourit-je.

**_Tu veux un verre? **me demanda-t-il.

**_Pourquoi pas! **lui répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**_Tiens Nina. **

**_Merci. C'est super bon! **dis-je en goutant la boisson.** Je te préviens je tiens pas l'alcool! **rigolais-je.

**_Tant pis alors! **rigola-t-il avec moi.

**_On est pas venus pour rester dans ce couloir, alors viens on va danser! lui **dis-je après avoir bu trois gorgés de la boisson.

**_Ouais, je te suis! **

_On se dirigais vers la piste de danse. Il y avait cette musique (__ watch?v=AEh3zEMYKzA__), et nous dansions dessus, comme des fous. Je pense que c'est l'effet de l'alcool! En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais oser danser..._

_**Quatres heures plus tard.**_

**_Nina?! Tu fais quoi ici?!**

**_Salut, Emma! Je suis venue avec Ian! **lui criais-je de toutes mes forces car la musique était trop forte.

**_Avec Ian?! Cool! Elle est belle ta robe! **

**_Oui avec lui! Merci! **

**_Gilbert! T'es venue ?!** me dit Thayer.

**_Ouais! Je vous laisse. **dis-je en me dirigeant vers Ian.

**_Nina! Tu t'amuses bien alors? **me demanda Ian.

**_Oui!**

**_Tu veux qu'on aille à l'extérieur?! Il y a trop de bruits!**

**_D'accord! **criais-je.

**Ian.**

**_Nina il est déjà deux heures du matin.. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, non?**

**_Non! On s'amuse tellement bien!** me dit-elle à moitié saoule.

**_Tu as bu combien de verres?!**

**_J'en sais trop rien! On rentre à l'intérieur?!**

**_Non, on y va, avant que tu vomisses sur quelqu'un.**

**_Nooon Ian! Allez, s'il te plaît, encore une toute petite heure!** me dit-elle en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

**_Non Nina, demain on a cours! Allez monte dans la voiture.**

**_Tiens, Ian, tu pars déjà?** me demanda Lucas, qui n'est pas saoul (ce qui m'étonnais vraiment). **Le Ian que je connais ne partirais pas avant l'aube! **

**_Oui, je vais raccompagner Nina chez elle et rentrer à la maison. Et moi le Lucas que je connais serait déjà saoul! **

**_Et la Nina que je connais, elle serait jamais venue à cette soirée hyper cool! Wouhou! **dit Nina, complétement bourrée.

**_Oui Nina si tu le dit... Allez viens ma belle, si on ne rentre pas maintenant, demain tu risques de te réveiller à quatorze heures avec une sale gueule de bois. **dis-je en la portant jusqu'à ma voiture, qui était à l'autre bout de la rue.

**_A demain, cousin! **me dis Lucas.

_Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui dire au revoir. J'avais à présent Nina dans mes bras, enfin sa nuque sur un bras et ses jambes sur l'autre. Elle me racontais tout et n'importe quoi, comme le fait qu'un jour elle était amoureuse d'un gars qui me ressemblait vachement, ce qui me fis rire. Puis en plein milieu d'une phrase elle s'était endormie. Je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment belle, même quand elle dort. Elle a un petit sourire sur son visage, ce qui me fis sourire également. Je l'a déposais à l'arrière de la voiture, pour qu'elle puisse rester allonger et dormir, et je montais côté conducteur. Avant de démarrer la voiture, je reçu un message.. _

**Un nouveau message!**

_De: Maëlys D._

_Bonjour mon chéri, j'espère que tu vas bien, parce que moi j'ai la pêche! Tu sais bébé, ce n'est pas parce que tu a déménagé que je vais te lâcher... D'ailleurs, j'hésite à venir te rejoindre.. xoxo._

_De: Ian S._

_Putain, mais lâche moi Maëlys!_

_De: Maëlys D._

_Mais je t'aime, Ian.. Et Lauren aussi t'aime.. On ne peut pas t'oublier comme ça.._

_De: Ian S._

_Elle ne ma jamais vu, comment elle peut m'aimer?! Tu n'est qu'une putain de menteuse! Dégage de ma vie, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ni de Lauren! _

_Sur ce message, j'étegnis mon portable.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait celle-là? Je ne veux pas commencer une nouvelle vie, avec cette garce là! Je regrette tellement de l'avoir connue... Je me retournais vers Nina, je la regardais dormir.. Elle marmonait quelque chose, presque inaudible, et souriait. Quand je l'a regardais, j'oublais tout, tout mon passé.. Je regardais l'heure et il était deux heures vingt deux. Je démarais la voiture et commençais à rouler en direction de chez Nina._

_**Devant chez Nina.**_

**_Nina.. Réveille toi..**

**_Mmh... Laisse moi dormir..**

**_Je veux bien, mais pas dans ma voiture.. **chuchotais-je.

**_Grmbl..**

**_Bon, viens je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. **

**_Excusez-moi Miranda de vous dérangez à cette heure.. Mais Nina dors et j'osais pas fouiller dans son sac pour prendre les clés.. **dis-je à la mère de Nina qui était, à priori, pas du tout endormie.

**_Il n'y a pas de soucis, Ian. Entres, ramènes là dans sa chambre s'il te plaît. C'est en haut, et sur sa porte il y a son nom.**

**_D'accord, merci. **

**_Bonne nuit, miss.** dis-je en lui déposant un bisou sur son front.

**_Ian.. **me dit-elle en me tenant main.

**_Oui?**

**_Tu es vraiment un garçon bien.. **me dit-elle, sûrement dû à l'alcool.

**_Merci.. Dors bien. **

**_Restes avec moi.. **me dit-elle en me tirant vers elle.

**_Nina.. Je peux pas. Une autre fois si tu veux. **dis-je, en pensant que si je passais la nuit avec elle, c'est un peu profiter d'elle.

_A peine eus-je finis ma phrase, qu'elle s'était rendormie. Ce qui me fis rire, elle est vraiment marrante quand elle est saoule. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps, je saluais Miranda puis je rentrais chez moi._

**Nina.**

_Ah! Je sursautais quand mon réveil sonnais. Fichu réveil.. Il est sept heure moins le quart, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever.. J'attendrais qu'il soit sept heure pile poil pour me réveiller.. Pendant ce temps là, je restais dans mon lit, à penser à la veille. À vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Juste du début, de la piste de danse et d'Ian qui me raccompagnait.. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible. C'est bon, il est sept heures et j'allais me préparer pour le lycée._

**_Bonjour, mademoiselle "Je rentre tard, bourée et avec un garçon"!**

**_Urgh maman, pas maintenant.. Passes moi de l'aspirine.**

**_Tiens. Alors? **me dit ma mère avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**_Alors quoi? **demandais-je.

**_Eh bien, avec Ian... Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

**_Mon dieu, non! J'était complétement bourrée, tu veux que je fasse quoi?!**

**_Qui s'est, ce "Ian"?**

**_Un nouvel ami de Nina!** dit ma mère.

**_Juste un ami? **

**_Oui, papa! Juste un ami.. **

**_Menteuse, t'était sur le point de l'embrasser hier soir! **me dit Emma.

**_Quoi?! Je ne m'en rappelle pas! D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas rentrer qu'aujourd'hui?**

**_Bien sûr..! **dit Emma. **Si, mais Thayer ne pouvais pas m'accompagner aujourd'hui alors je suis rentrée quasiment une heure après toi. J'y vais maman, papa m'accompagne au lycée! **

**_Pfft. Dis, Maman, tu penses qu'Ian est un gars bien?**

**_Tu l'aimes?** me demanda ma mère.

**_Quoi? Non! **

**_D'accord! En tout cas lui il a l'air de t'apprécier. Et oui, c'est un garçon qui a un bon fond, ça se voit.**

**_Ah.. dis-je en rougissant.** D'accord.

**_Nina? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, que ce soit maintenant ou à l'avenir..?**

**_Oui bien sûr, maman. J'y vais.. À ce soir.** dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

_Je montais dans ma voiture, j'allumais mon téléphone et je vit que j'ai eu pleins de messages.._

_De: Lucas M.  
À: 03h23 _

_Ne brise pas le coeur d'Ian, Nina. S'il te plaît. Merci._

_De: Emma G.  
À: 03h48_

_Alors, petite soeur, on s'amuse bien avec Ian? J'osais pas venir te réveiller alors je t'envoie un message._

_De: Caroline F.  
À: 06h24._

_Alors comme ça, Miss Gilbert va aux fêtes du lycée avec son nouveau chéri?! Et elle ne préviens même pas ses meilleurs amis? :o_

_De: Ian S.  
À: 07h13._

_Hey Nina, ça va? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir quelques part, cet après midi après les cours? Réponds moi dès que possible, xoxo._

_Je commençais par répondre à Emma, en lui disant __"Oui on s'était bien amusés. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous a part de l'amitié alors s'il te plaît ne me pose pas des questions du genre... Bizarres ;)" __puis à Caroline __"Non, je n'ai pas de nouveau chéri! Si ça aurait été le cas, tu serais la première au courant! Et, oui.. J'y suis allée à une fête mais seulement pour accompagner le nouveau, il s'appelle Ian Salvatore et devine quoi? C'est le cousin de Lucas!" __et enfin à Ian __"Oui ça va très bien, malgré le mal de tête atroce que j'ai ;) ! Oui c'est ok pour cet après-midi! xoxo". __Je ne voulais pas répondre à Lucas, car pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas vraiment compris son message.. Je roulais vite et j'arrivais enfin au lycée et je vis Caroline._

**_Ian?! Le cousin de Lucas?! Nooon! J'arrive pas à y croire, il y aucune ressemblance entre eux deux!**

**_Je t'assure qu'ils sont bien cousins!** rigolais-je.

**_Lucas est bien plus beau que son cousin, désolé de te dire ça mais c'est la vérité! **me taquina Caroline.

**_Pfft, n'importe quoi, Ian est bien mieu!**

**_On parle de moi?** ris Ian en mettant son bras sur mon épaule.

**_Tu es Ian je suppose. Enchanté Caroline. Bref, Nina me disait juste que t'était plus beau que Lucas et moi je disais le contraire! **

**_Eh bien.. Merci Nina! **me dis Ian tandis que je sentait mes joues virer au rouge.

**_Bon, viens on va en cours, Caroline. **dis-je pour changer de sujet.

**_Bon, je t'attendrais ici, après les cours. À tout à l'heure. **me dis Ian en me faisant un bisou sur ma joue.

**_Eh ben..**

**_Quoi?**

**_Il t'aime bien, lui..**

**_On se connaît que depuis hier, Caroline! **

**_Ca n'empêche pas qu'il t'apprécie.. Je le connais, c'est mon cousin quand même! **dis une voix derrière moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Caroline.**

**_Ecoutez, laissez moi. Si il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, il se passera quelque chose.. Mais pas pour l'instant!** s'énerva Nina.

**_Il se passera quelque chose, moi je dis!** me dis Lucas.

**_Et puis, Lucas, de toutes façons depuis quand tu nous reparles?** dis Nina en entrant dans la salle de cour.

**_Laisses-là, elle sait qu'on a raison.. A part ça, quoi de beau..?** demandais-je.

**_Rien.. Tu sors toujours avec Tyler?** me demanda Lucas.

**_Non..** repondis-je.

**_Je l'ai jamais senti, ce mec! **

**_En y réflechissant un peu plus, moi non plus!** riais-je.

_J'entrais dans la salle de cour sous le regard de Lucas. Lucas est mon ex-meilleur ami, on s'était embrassés quand on était bien plus jeune, mais rien de sérieux._

**Nina.**

_Pendant que Caroline parlait avec Lucas, je vérifiais mon portable et je remarquais que j'eus un message d'Ian._

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**C'est gentil.**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**De quoi tu parles?**_

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**C'est gentil de me défendre auprès de ton amie Caroline.**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Je t'en prie, c'est la vérité! :-)**_

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Toi aussi, tu es belle. **_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Je crois que j'ai compris, tu me l'as dit plus d'une fois! Mais merci quand même :$**_

**_Nina Gilbert!**

_Cette voix, qui m'étais connue, me fit sortir de mes pensés.. Et de la conversation avec Ian. Ce n'était autre que mon principal, Monsieur Hamilton. Il est également le père de la peste de Brooke._

**_Excusez-moi, monsieur.**

**_Ca suffit, Nina! Venez avec moi, dans mon bureau!**

**_Oui monsieur..** soupirais-je en prenant mes affaires, et je commançais à le suivre.

**_Tiens tiens, Mlle Gilbert est convoquée chez le principal?** dit Brooke en rentrant dans sa salle de cours, et où était probablement Ian aussi.

**_La ferme.** pouffais-je en entrant dans le bureau d'Hamilton.

**_Eh bien, deux élèves qui utilise le portable en cours à la même heure, et qui sont tout les deux dans mon bureau. Quel coïncidence!**

**_Ian? Toi aussi, tu t'es fait prendre?** m'écriais-je en le voyant assis sur une des chaises.

**_Ouais...** me dit-il en soupirant.

**_Et vous allez, tout les deux, avoir une sanction!**

**_Quoi?** nous écrions-nous en choeur.

**_Vous m'avez bien entendus! Ian Salvatore, Nina Gilbert, vous serez exclus du lycée pendant une semaine! **

**_Une semaine? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là?** s'énerva Ian. **Pour un portable? C'est abusé! **

**_Mr Salvatore, je vous prie de baisser d'un ton et de surveiller votre language! Pour ça, vous serez exclu une semaine de plus! Non mais dans quel monde vit-on?!** s'énerva également Hamilton.

**_D'accord, je serais exclu pendant deux semaines, mais ne sanctionnez pas Nina!** dit Ian, et je fus surprise par sa phrase.** Après tout elle ne faisait que répondre au message que JE lui avais envoyé! **dit-il en insistant sur le "je".

**_... Mlle Gilbert, vous avez de la chance. Retournez en cours, vous ne serez pas exclue.. Mais je vous promet que la prochaine fois, ce sera bien pire qu'une exclusion!** me dit le principal.

**_Merci.. Au revoir. Merci Ian..** lui dis-je en sortant du bureau du principal.

**_Rapport, exclusion, punition..? **

**_Rien!** répondis-je à Brooke, qui traînait dans les couloirs du lycée.

**_Comment ça, rien? Pourquoi mon père ta fais venir dans son bureau alors?**

**_Tu demanderas ça à ton "Papa chéri", ok?** dis-je en partant.

**_Tu sors avec Ian?** me demanda Brooke.

**_Quoi? Non! Pourquoi? Qui ta dis ça?!** demandais-je.

**_Waouh, calme toi Gilbert! Si t'es dans cet état là en étant qu'une "amie" d'Ian, je me demande dans quel état tu serais si tu sortais avec lui! Je demandais juste comme ça..** me dit Brooke.

**_Tu l'aimes, hein?** demandais-je, comme une amie.

**_Ouais. **me répond-t-elle.

**_Ok.** répondis-je simplement.

**_Eh, Gilbert.. Ne dis à personne. S'il te plaît.** me supplia-t-elle, je fus surprise.

**_Ouais, Hamilton. Mais fait gaffe à ce que tu me fais, ou ce que tu me dis.** dis-je en partant vers les toilettes.

_Je rentrais à l'intérieur, je déposais mon sac à coté du lavabo et je me regardais dans le miroir en face de moi. J'était toute épuisée, avec des cernes sous les yeux et mes lèvres étaient toutes sèches. Je mettait du baume sur celles-ci et je mettais de l'anti-cernes sous mes yeux. Mais j'était toujours épuisé. Je décidais alors de me rafraichir en passant de l'eau sur mon visage. Je me sentais bête à ce moment là, j'aurais dû passer de l'eau sur mon visage avant de mettre l'anti-cernes alors j'en remmettais à nouveau. Pas de chance, j'était toujours endormie. Je me regardais, je me sentait pas très bien. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Brooke; qu'elle aimait Ian. Ce n'était pas que j'était jalouse mais.. Ca ne m'avait pas beaucoup plu. Bien sûr, après ils font ce qu'ils veulent, je ne suis personne pour dire ce qu'ils doivent faire ou non. Je me demandais également si Ian m'appréciait.. Je veux dire m'aimait.. Je sortis mon téléphone et je regardais dans mes images et je vis une photo d'Ian et de moi. Je dois avouer qu'on allait bien ensemble.. Qu'est-ce que je raconte?! Du n'importe quoi. Je dis ça, sûrement parce que tout le monde me demandais si j'était avec lui ou non. Mais je ne l'aime pas! Je décidais de rester dans les toilettes jusqu'à ma prochaine heure de cours._

**Ian.**

_J'étais toujours dans le bureau du principal.. Il faisait les cent pas en pensant à quelque chose, je n'osais rien lui demander . D'un coup il s'arrêta et il me fixa, puis il s'assit sur son fauteuil et il commençait à sourire, je ne compris pas pourquoi.._

**_Vous me mettez mal à l'aise là..** dis-je gêné.

**_Pourtant tu ne l'était pas en présence de Mademoiselle Nina. **

**_Oui mais c'est parce que...**

**_Ian, Ian, Ian... Comment elle peut t'aimer?! Un garçon irrespectueux envers son principal, et qui en plus bave devant une Gilbert!**

**_Qui ça, "elle"? Et pourquoi, les Gilbert ne sont pas sympas?**

**_ Ma pauvre petite Brookie! À vrai dire, je ne les aimes pas trop.**

**_Quoi?! Elle m'aime?!**

**_Oui, malheureusement. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle sorte avec Jake ou encore ton cousin, mais toi..**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour elle!** dis-je en me levant.

**_Hop hop hop! Restez assis, j'en ai pas finis avec vous! J'ai une proposition à vous faire: vous sortez avec Brooke et vous vous séparez de Nina, et en échange vous ne serez pas exclu. Alors?**

**_Jamais de la vie, je préfère encore être exclu!** m'énervais-je en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

**_ Maëlys. Vous devez sûrement connaître Maëlys, Mr Salvatore?**

**_...** restais-je, bouche bée quand j'entendis le prénom "Maëlys".

**_Ian? Vous la connaissez?** me dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!** m'enervais-je en claquant la porte.

**_Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je modifie ma proposition; Sors avec Brooke et éloignes toi de Nina, sinon je ressortirais l'histoire que ta eu avec Maëlys à Nina, qui s'est plûtot mal terminé je dois l'avouer! Et Miss Gilbert va te haïr pour ce que tu as fais à Mlle Maëlys Decks!**

**_Vous n'êtes qu'un minable!**

**_C'est un oui?**

**_Pauvre con.**

**_Je prends ça pour un oui! Au revoir, jeune homme. Comme vous êtes toujours exclu, je vous dis à dans deux semaines!**

**_Ouais c'est ça, bouffon.** murmurais-je, c'était presque inaudible en plus la cloche sonnait.

**_Bonjour Ian. Ca va?** me demanda Brooke en me prenant la main comme si nous étions un couple.

**_Salut. Ouais.**

**_Hey Ian! Il t'a dit quoi alors?** me demanda Nina, avec ses magnifique yeux de biche.

**_Humm..** toussa Brooke.

**_Excuses-moi Nina, il faut absolument que j'y aille.** dis-je à Nina en partant.

**Nina.**

**_Euh.. Ok. À cet après-midi Ian.**

**_Vous vous voyiez cet aprèm'?** me demanda Brooke.

**_Ouais.** lui répondis-je froidement car je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle tienne la main à Ian.

**_Je ne peux plus.. J'ai un imprévu, désolé Nina..** me dit Ian.

**_Bon, tant pis alors..** répondis-je déçue. **Au revoir Ian..**

**_Au revoir, Nina..**

_Je dois dire que je n'avais pas compris ce soudain changement de comportement d'Ian.. J'étais assez déçue, je l'avoue, de ne pas voir Ian cet après-midi. Mais bon, une autre fois peut-être._

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as?** me demanda Caroline, discrètement, sans que le professeur l'entende.

**_Déçue, Ian, après-midi, Brooke, amour, jalouse. Tu comprends?** lui demandais-je, n'ayant pas eu la force de lui expliquer en faisant des phrases.

**_Ian ne peut pas pour cet aprèm', Brooke et Ian sont amoureux, et tu es déçue et jalouse en même temps.**

**_Ouais, à peu près. Je ne suis pas déçue qu'il sorte avec Brooke mais plûtot parce qu'on ne pourra pas se voir.**

**_Outch.. Nina, fais gaffe. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de n'importe qui.**

**_Je ne suis pas amoureuse, Caroline. C'est juste que... C'est pas facile à expliquer.** dis-je simplement.

**_D'accord. Ne te casses pas trop la tête ma belle.**

**_Oui,** lui souris-je.

**Externe.**

_Ian était en cours, à côté d'une Brooke plus amoureuse que jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, il était dans une impasse, il éprouvait des sentiments pour Nina mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui s'était passé entre Maëlys et lui. Il n'avait qu'une solution, c'était de sortir avec la fille de son principal. Du côté de Nina, elle était complétement ailleurs. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de cours, elle pensait à Ian. Elle sortis son téléphone et regardais la photo d'elle et d'Ian. Elle le regardait, sourit et repoussait une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle est en train de tomber amoureuse... Puis, le soir arriva, il était dix-huit heures et Nina était sur son lit, toujours entrain de regader la photo, sans comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle recevait un message d'Ian._

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Désolé pour cet aprèm' :x**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Ne t'en fait pas.**_

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Une autre fois..?**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Ouais. T'es avec.. Brooke? :$**_

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Ouais.. :/**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Ah d'accord. Je vais manger, au revoir.**_

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Bon app'. :)**_

_Elle ne répondit pas car elle lui avait menti; elle n'allait pas manger à cette heure-ci. Et regarda ses autres messages, et vit le message de Lucas de ce matin. Elle tapa quelque chose mais hésita à lui envoyer... Puis elle s'y lança, "tant pis si Ian se foutait de ma gueule depuis le début.." se dit la belle brune._

**_De Nina G._**  
**_À: Lucas M._**

**_Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai brisé le coeur, mais lui._**

* * *

Reviews please :3. Merci aux reviews des précédents chapitre ;).


	4. Chapter 4

_**virginie06: Yep', mais faut bien passer par la tristesse pour avoir de bonnes surprises plus tard ;). Merci pour tes reviews, voilà la suiiiiite! :D.**_

* * *

**Chapter four.**

**Nina.**

**_De: Lucas M._**  
**_À: Nina G._**

**_Comment ça? :/_**

**_De Nina G._**  
**_À: Lucas M._**

**_Il sort avec Brooke, je commençais tout juste à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Tu dois te dire que je tombe vite amoureuse mais... Ce n'est pas explicable, Lucas. C'est comme un coup de foudre._**

**_De: Lucas M._**  
**_À: Nina G._**

**_Je comprends.._**

_Je ne lui répondis pas, non pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais.. Ça me faisait bizarre de me confier à Lucas, à mon ex-meilleur ami. Je voulais absolument parler avec Caroline, elle savait comment me remonter le moral et surtout elle savait me dire où j'en était dans mes sentiments, comme quand j'étais amoureuse de Nathan, le frère de Brooke.. Donc j'appelais ma meilleure amie._

**Conversation téléphonique. ****_ON._**

_**_Allô?**_

_**_Caroline? C'est Elena.**_

_**_Oui ma belle. Ça va?**_

_**_Non pas trop.. Caroline, je crois que.. Non, je suis pratiquement sûre que.. Tu sais, Ian et moi nous étions proche et..**_

_**_Je vois.. Amoureuse du beau brun? **_

_**_Ouais.. **_

_**_Mais alors pourquoi "étions proche"? Vous l'êtes plus, maintenant?**_

_**_Il sort avec Brooke..**_

_**_Merde! Mais quelle pouf celle-là aussi!**_

_**_Elle n'y est pour rien, ils s'aiment c'est tout. L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas..**_

_**_Mon poing aussi ne se contrôlera pas demain, Nina! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, que Brooke tombe soudainement "amoureuse" du gars que tu apprécies? **__s'énerva Caroline._

_**_Calmes toi, Car'.. De toutes façons, même si il ne sortirait pas avec Brooke, il ne serais rien passé entre nous. C'est un amour à sens unique..**_

_**_Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Nina? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il te dévore des yeux? Si?**_

_**_Je.. J'en sais rien. Je suis perdue.. **__dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux. _

_**_Non ma puce, ne pleures pas et encore moins pour lui. Tu sais quoi? On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseils, tu m'en diras plus demain au lycée, ok?**_

_**_Ouais. Merci Car'. Je t'adore. Salut.**_

_**_Moi aussi ma Nin'. À demain.**_

**Conversation téléphonique. ****_OFF._**

_Je raccrochais, je posais mon téléphone sur le lit et je me dirigais vers mon bureau. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et je me regardais dans le miroir.. "Nina, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, tu sais très bien qu'il te feras souffrir. Il fait parti des populaires, tu le sais très bien!" me dis-je à moi-même. Je me regardais sans dire un mot pendant cinq minutes, puis dix, puis vingt, puis une heure.. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma passe sa tête dans la porte de ma chambre qui était entre-ouverte.._

**_Tu viens, on va manger?**

**_Pas faim.** _dis-je, toujours en me regardant dans la glace._

**_Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

**_Rien.**

**_Et bien, viens manger alors. En plus il y a tante Jenna qui est là. Tu l'aimes bien Jenna, non?**

**_Oui, mais j'ai pas faim j'ai dis.**

**_Oh qu'est-ce que tu es chiante, Nina!** _s'énerva ma soeur._ **Maman?! Nina n'a pas faim, elle a dit.** _cria ma soeur._

**_C'est pas que tu me déranges mais.. Tu me déranges. Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît?** _demandais-je._

**_Ouais c'est bon calmes toi, soeurette. Ah la la, je ne comprends pas comment Ian peut te mettre dans cet état en à peine deux jours..** _soupira Emma._

**_C'est pas lui!** _m'exclamais-je en lui jetant un stylo._

**_Ouais, et moi je suis une vache rose!** _dis ma soeur._

_Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire. Emma me disait toujours ça quand nous étions petites._

**FLASH-BACK.**

_**_M'man! Nina vient de casser ma brosse à cheveux!**_

_**_N'impote quoi! Z'ai même pas toucé à ta bwosse! C'est Zé-émy!**_

_**_Oui, bien sûr, et moi 'suis la vache rose et je vole dans les z'airs? **_

_**_Ca ésiste les vazhes rozes? **__dit Jéremy tout émerveillé._

_**_Noon, Zé-émy! Mais les vazhes violettes ouais! Même ça vient dans la télé, et il fait du bon socolat!**_

_**_Oui, z'est bon le 'ocolat de la vazhe 'iolette! **__dis Jéremy en prenant un air sérieux._

_**_Vous z'êtes trop pas intelligent! Pfft! **__dit Emma._

**FLASH-BACK.**

_Je riais toute seule, sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Emma, en repensant à cette conversation._

**_Pourquoi tu ris?**

**_Je pensais à l'époque où, moi et Jéremy, on croyait à la vache Milka.** _souriais-je._

**_Ah.. C'était la bonne époque, on se souciait pratiquement de rien du tout et on s'entendait super bien.. Tout ça à changer.**_ dit Emma en venant s'assoir sur mon lit._

**_Ouais...**_ dis-je en me retournant vers elle._

**_Dzz._**

**_Un nouveau message! Tiens. **_me dit Emma en me passant mon téléphone._

**_Merci.**

**_C'est qui? **

**_Les filles! Venez manger, c'est prêt!** _cria notre mère._

**_C'est .. Personne.** _mentis-je._ **Rien d'important. Bon, on va manger ou bien?** _demandais-je._

**_Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim?! Je te comprendrais jamais, petite soeur!**

_On descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle à manger et on vit Jenna._

**_Nina! Tu vas bien ma puce? Qu'est-ce que tu es belle! Et tu as grandit en plus! Tu m'as manqué!**

**_Respires Jenna,** rigolais-je,** Oui ça va et toi? Arrêtes, tu m'as vu il y a peine un mois, j'ai pas autant grandis que ça!**

**_Non mais... C'est pas grave! Je fais la tante nunuche qui dit n'importe quoi, tu vois?** _rigola-t-elle._

_Je l'aimais bien ma tante. Elle est tellement cool, et elle fait des blagues -certes, pas marrantes- et elle est vraiment sympa! Je l'adore, et dire que je ne voulais pas la voir à cause d'Ian.. Ca y est, je repense à Ian. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux aimer un garçon que j'ai rencontré hier! C'est limite impossible,pour moi, d'aimer quelqu'un en moins d'une semaine! Je ne sais même pas où il habite ou si il a des frères et soeurs. En y pensant, je le connais pratiquement pas.._

_Il était plus de vingt et une heure et Jenna avait décidé de passer la nuit ici, et de rentrer chez elle demain. Elle a loué une maison près de la nôtre car elle fait ses études ici, à Phoenix. Nous avions bien ris, surtout Jéremy. En ce moment je le vois rarement rire. D'ailleurs, on se parle plus trop. Il doit sûrement avoir des problèmes de pré-ado. Je montais à l'étage pour prendre des nouveaux draps et des oreillers pour Jenna, qui allait dormir dans la chambre d'invités, et j'allais lui donner. Puis je rentrais dans ma chambre après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à toute ma famille, et je pris mon portable. Le message que j'avais eu tout à l'heure, était d'Ian.._

_**De Ian S.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_  
_**À: 19:37.**_

_**On peut se voir ce soir? Réponds s'il te plaît.**_

_**De Nina G.**_  
_**À: Ian S.**_

_**Je pouvais pas, désolé.**_

**Ellipse deux mois.**

_Deux moi qu'on ne s'adressait plus la parole, deux mois qu'il était avec Brooke, deux mois que je pensais à lui du matin au soir. Les jours passent et se ressemblent, Caroline et Matt font tout pour me remonter le moral mais en vain. C'est très gentil de leur part mais... Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Oui, j'aime Ian Salvatore. Oui, je souffre. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Pas du jour au lendemain. Quitte à souffrir encore. J'étais en cours de littérature, près de la fenêtre. Comme à mon habitude, depuis deux mois, je n'écoutais plus rien. Je ne regardais que par la fenêtre. Et en ce mois de décembre, je regardais la neige. La neige tombe, encore et encore. Il y a une petite buée sur cette fenêtre, comme j'étais toute près de celle-ci, je décidais de marquer mon prénom. "Nina" avec un coeur. J'hésitais à marquer Ian à côté. Mon hésitation ne durait pas longtemps, grâce à la sonnerie du fin du cours. Je me précipitais à ranger mes cahiers et tout le bordel sur ma table pour rentrer au plus vite chez moi et je disais au revoir à Matt et Caroline de loin. Je sortais de la salle à toute vitesse que je fonçais sur un garçon assez... Musclés, qui me fit tomber mon sac et mes cahiers en passant._

**_Oh pardon, je suis vraiment maladroit! Attends, je vais t'aider à ramasser tes cahiers.** _me dit ce garçon._

**_Non, t'inquiètes! C'est moi, je me suis trop précipiter!** _dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser mes cahiers._

_Nos mains se frolèrent et on se regardaient enfin. Ce n'était autre que .. Ian. Avec tout les garçons qu'il y a au lycée, je devais forcément tomber sur lui, bien sûr! On ne se parlaient plus, je remis mes cahiers dans mon sac et j'essayais de partir sans dire un mot, mais une voix m'interpela._

**_Nina, ça tombe bien! Je voulais te parler. Oh et à toi aussi, Ian!** _nous dis mon professeur d'histoire, Mr Saltzmann, et à priori le professeur d'Ian aussi._

**_Oui, monsieur?** _demandais-je._

**_Ecoutez, les enfants. Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez préparer le bal de Noël, qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, ensemble?**

**_Et pourquoi nous?** _demanda Ian._

**_Parce que vous êtes mes seuls élèves qui sont en baisse depuis plus de deux mois. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Nina,** _s'adressa-t-il vers moi_,** tu accumules les zéros et les avertissements. Ian, toi, tu as toujours été en difficulté mais là, c'est de pire en pire. Tu accumules les zéros aussi, mais également les exclusions et les rapports! Donc cette aide pourrait, si Mr Hamilton veut bien accepter, remonter votre moyenne. C'est d'accord, alors?**

**_Ouais, moi ça me vas. Nina?**

_Après deux mois, il m'adresse la parole. Comme ça d'un coup, d'un seul. Mon coeur battait très fort et mon souffle s'accéléra rien que de réaliser qu'Ian venait de me parler. Je tremblais des mains, et je restais paralysé._

**_Nina?!** _demanda mon professeur._

**_Oui, oui. Pardon. Euh, oui moi aussi c'est ok. On... On commence.. Quand?** _bredouillais-je._

**_Dès demain à dix huit heures dans le gymnase.**

**_Ok, à demain alors! Bonne soirée Nina.**

**_Ouais, salut.** _répondis-je à Ian._ Au revoir Mr Saltzmann.

_Je sortais du lycée, je marchais vers chez moi. Il faisait nuit et la neige tombait encore. Mon père devait venir me chercher mais il n'a pas pu, donc je devais rentrer chez moi toute seule. Pour aller chez moi, je devais passer par une rue assez... mal fréquentés, on va dire. Il n'y a que des drogués et des alcooliques. Et aussi quelques jeunes de quinze-seize ans. Je marchais devant eux, sans oser les regarder. Ils étaient mal habillés, sauf un. Ce qui m'étonna vraiment. Il avait des chaussures Calvin Klein, un jean Diesel et une grosse ceinture Louis Vuitton. Comme celui de Jéremy. C'est marrant, il lui ressemblait tellement. J'avais peur de regarder son visage, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Qui était ce gars, apparemment qui vient d'une famille aisée, et pourquoi il trainaît ici?_

**_Jéremy?!**

**_Nina? Tu fous quoi ici?! **

**_C'est à moi de poser cette question! Tu as quoi dans la main?**

**_Ri.. Rien..** _bredouilla-t-il. _

**_Jéremy, montres moi ce que tu as dans ta main!**

**_C'est rien, je te promets, c'est la première fois Nina..** _me dit-il en me montrant, ce qui me semblait, de la marijuana._

**_Jéremy! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, bordel?!** _m'énervais-je._ **Viens, on rentre!** _dis-je en le tirant._

**_Eh oh, miss! On se calme là! Ouais, t'es belle et tout, mais faut se détendre!** _me dit un jeune de l'age de Jéremy._

**_Adam, c'est bon. C'est ma soeur.**_ dis Jéremy._

**_Pas mal, ta soeur!**_ dit un autre garçon, un peu plus âgé que nous._

**_Ouais, mon poing aussi il est pas mal, tu veux le voir?** _m'énervais-je._

**_On rentre Nina. Viens.** _me tira Jéremy._

**_Putain mais Jer... Pourquoi..?** _demandais-je en comprenant rien de ce qui se passait._

**_Je sais pas.. Personne s'occupe de moi.. Maman est toujours au téléphone avec je-ne-sais-qui, Papa au travail, toi -qui était la seule qui pensait un peu à moi- tu es toujours dans ta chambre depuis deux putain de mois, et Emma n'en parlons pas! Je me suis dis que ça m'aiderais à aller mieu.. Tu comprends? Mais je n'aurais pas recommencer, c'était juste pour voir l'effet que ça fait.. Je suis désolé Nina. Sincèrement.**

**_Mais, Jer. Souvent, le problème c'est ça. Tu te dis "ouais, c'est que pour essayer" mais ce n'est jamais qu'une fois.. Tu aurais pu devenir accroc à ça. Tu as bien vu dans quel état était Nathan.. Ne deviens pas comme lui. Je ne dirais rien aux parents, promis. Mais n'y vas plus jamais dans cette foutue rue! **

**_Je te le promets.** _me dit-il tout simplement._

**_Et tu sais, même si je ne vais pas bien et que je reste que dans ma chambre, tu peux tout me dire. Je serais là pour toi à n'importe quel heure, n'importe où, n'importe quand. **

**_Merci Nina. Je ne te le dis pas souvent mais.. Je t'aime. **

**_Moi aussi, petit frère. **

**_C'est pas que j'ai froid mais, j'ai froid. Tu vois?**

**_Même sens de l'humour que moi.. Ah, t'es bien mon frère toi.**

**_Un sens de l'humour meilleur que le tien, évidemment! **

**_Qu'est-ce que je disais!**_ rigolais-je._

* * *

_Ouaip', je ne poste pas régulièrement, sorry :3. REVIEEEEWS? Merchii! :')_


	5. Chapter 5

_**virginie06: Si, le principal le renvoie quand même ^^'.  
jolieplante: Tu as raison, pas de Delena (ou Nian, comme tu veux :p) à l'horizon! Quoi que... Enfin bon, tu découvriras par toi même! **_

_**Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews. :')**_

* * *

**Chapter five.**

**Nina.**

_Jéremy et moi rentrions chez moi, il était déjà dix huit heures. Ma mère, qui comme l'a dit Jéremy, était au téléphone et donc nous avais rien demander sur notre journée. Heureusement. On montait dans nos chambres respectives. Je posais mon sac, enlevais mon gros manteau, mon bonnet et mon écharpe puis je me jetais littéralement sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux et je pensais à Jéremy. Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer qu'il allait mal? Je suis horrible comme sœur. Puis d'un coup je repensais à ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, avec Ian et Mr Saltzmann. J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac rien que de penser à lui. Il était tellement beau, et... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reconnue sa voix? Sûrement à cause de ces deux mois. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Je sentais l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau glacée, ce qui me fit frémir. Je sortis de la salle de bain enroulé d'une serviette et je me mis directement en pyjama. Je voulais faire mes devoirs mais.. Je ne les avais pas notés, donc c'est pas pratique. Alors je décidais d'abandonner cette idée, et de choisir une belle tenue pour demain. Demain, ou le jour où Ian et moi serons seuls, face à notre destin. Enfin, plutôt face aux cartons de guirlandes de Noël. Je souris face à cette pensée, puis je pris cette tenue et je la mettais sur mon bureau. Et enfin je descendis manger quelque chose, j'avais faim. Après deux mois, c'est la première fois que j'avais faim. Ian m'avait complétement coupé l'appétit, jusqu'aujourd'hui._

**_Ch'est vrai que tu vas préparer le bal?** me demanda Emma, la bouche pleine de céréales.

**_Ouais.** répondis-je, en fixant la bouche de ma soeur -pas très élégante.

**_Ch'est cool! **

**_Ouais.. Pourquoi tu te goinfres comme ça?** demandais-je en prenant une barre chocolaté.

**_Ch'ais pas! J'ai faim en ce moment.**

_Effectivement, ma sœur avait faim, vraiment faim depuis plus d'un mois au point de manger tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Elle a pris un kilo, et elle ne s'est pas mise au sport, ce qui m'étonne vachement d'elle. Ma mère finit par raccrocher et vint nous voir._

**_Ca va bien, les filles?** nous demanda en nous regardant nous goinfrer.

**_Ouais. Tu ch'ais Nina va organisher le bal de Noël? **

**_Ah oui, Nina? C'est très bien ça! **

**_Ouais, enfin je fais ça plutôt pour augmenter ma moyenne. Apparemment je suis en baisse.** dis-je en buvant un verre d'eau.

**_J'espère que tu vas bien décorer le gymnase!** me dis ma sœur.

**_Ouais. Il y aura Ian aussi..**

**_Ah mais oui, Ian! Comment va ce garçon? On ne le voit plus ici! Et tu nous en parles plus!** s'exclama  
ma mère.

**_Il va bien.** dis-je. **Je suppose..** murmurais-je ces deux mots, presque inaudibles.

**_Vous avez acheter votre robe pour le bal?** nous demanda ma mère.

**_Et merde! J'ai complétement oublier!** s'écria ma sœur.

**_J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, moi.** répondis-je en montant les marches pour aller dans ma chambre.

**_Tu es complétement dingue, Nina!** me dis Emma.

_Je montais dans ma chambre, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je pris mon portable, mis une chanson au hasard et je l'a chantais._

_**"I need an another story, something to get of my chest.  
My life is kinda boring, need something that I can confess"**_

_Tout allais bien, je chantais et je rangeais ma chambre, quand je reçu un message._

_**De: Nathan H.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Je vais de mieux en mieux, Nina. Tu me manques, j'aimerais vraiment te voir. Ca te dis de passer me**_  
_**voir?**_

_**De: Nina G.**_  
_**À: Nathan H.**_

_**Tu me manques aussi, Nathan. Mais il faut passer à autre chose, tu comprends? Toi et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps, déjà deux ans! On est juste pas fait pour être ensemble. Donc je ne passerais pas te voir, sinon tu risquerais de te faire de fausses idées.**_

_**De: Nathan H.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Non! Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça! Je t'aime, moi! On a pas eu le temps d'en profiter, Nina! Notre histoire s'est fini brusquement.. Du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve ici. Je pense toujours à toi, du matin au soir. Nina laisses-moi une deuxième chance, ok?**_

_**De: Nina G.**_  
_**À: Nathan H.**_

_**Je suis désolée.. Mais non.. Nathan, tout les mois tu m'envoies ce genre de message et tout les mois je te réponds encore et toujours la même chose, et ça depuis plus de deux ans! Il faut que ça cesse.. Je te demande d'effacer mon numéro, s'il te plaît. **_

_**De: Nathan H.**_  
_**À: Nina G.**_

_**Je t'aime Nina, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si je dois renoncer à la seule chose qui me permet de te parler, c'est comme si on m'enlevait quelque chose de précieux. Je dois te laisser, je dois rendre mon téléphone à l'infirmière. À bientôt, sache que je t'aime. Vraiment.**_

_Je ne répondis pas à son message, surtout que je ne pouvais rien lui dire d'autre qu'un minable "Au revoir". Mais ce message aurait été inutile. Nathan me manque énormément, mais il doit aussi comprendre que moi et lui ce n'est plus possible. D'une, parce que je ne l'aime plus, j'aime Ian désormais. De deux, il n'est pas en état d'être avec quelqu'un. Et de trois, sa sœur sort avec le garçon que j'aime! Mais sortir avec Nathan n'a pas été une erreur, au contraire. Il m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, il m'a fait découvrir pleins d'endroits etc.. Je l'aimais, à l'époque. Mais plus maintenant, et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser.._

**FLASH-BACK. ****_On._**

_**_Hey, Nina! Attends!**__ me dit Nathan en courant vers moi._

_**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ta sœur ta envoyer pour que tu me pourrisses la vie?**__ demandais-je, énervée._

_**_Eh, calme toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te pourrir la vie -encore moins si ma sœur me le demande!- mais je voulais savoir si ça te dirais de sortir un de ses quatre?**__ me dit-il en souriant._

**__Ouais.. Pourquoi pas. Quand?_**

**__Demain, à midi? _**

_**_Ouais, si tu veux.**__ dis-je en baissant la tête._

_**_Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as?**__ me demanda-t-il en relevant ma tête avec ses deux mains._

_**_Ri..Rien.**__ bredouillais-je, gênée que Nathan me touche._

_**_Tu es sûre?**__ insista-t-il._

**__Ouais.. _**

**__Bon.. On se rejoint à la cafét' demain?_**

**__Pas de soucis. À demain._**

**__À demain Nina._**

_Ellipse une journée._

_**_Quoi? Tu vas sortir avec Nathan? LE Nathan?**__ me demanda Caroline._

**__Oui oui. Sortir? C'est un bien grand mot, Car'. On va dire.. "aller manger quelque chose dehors"._**

_**_Ouais si tu veux, mais pour moi c'est "sortir"! Je te laisse, ton prince charmant arrive. Bye!**__ dit-elle en partant._

_**_Bonjour mademoiselle Jolie!**__ me dit Nathan._

**__Bonjour, monsieur... Euh.._**

_**_Monsieur le-plus-beau-de-tous-les-garçons me va très bien!**__ me dit-il en souriant._

**__D'accord monsieur le-plus-beau! On va où?_**

**__Surprise!_**

**__Attends.. Fais deux pas en avant.. Voilà, tu peux ouvrir les yeux! _**

_**_Waouh.. C'est.. Magnifique! Tout ça pour moi?**__ demandais-je, surprise._

**__Ben oui, quelle question! _**

**__Je suis flattée._**

_**_Tu as de quoi l'être!**__ rigola-t-il.__** Attends,**__ dit-il en tirant ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir, __**ça te plaît?**_

**__Ouais! Merci._**

**__Je t'en prie, c'est rien._**

_**_Tu rigoles là, j'espère? "C'est rien"?**__ dis-je en montrant la magnifique table qu'il a fait, rien que pour_  
_nous deux. __**Tu déconnes! **_

**__C'est rien, comparé à ta beauté. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aie accepté ma proposition. _**

_Le déjeuner se passait très bien._

_**_J'ai un truc à te dire, Nina.**_

_**_Oui?**__ demandais-je, inquiète._

_**_Je.. Je t'aime.**__ dit-il en rougissant._

**FLASH-BACK.****_Off._**

**_Eh oh! Nina?!** me secoua Emma, et me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**_Quoi?!** demandais-je énervée.

**_Tu préfères la bleue ou la blanche?** me demanda-t-elle en me montrant deux robes.

**_Hum.. La bleue!** dis-je, sûre de moi.

**_Ok! Je mettrais la blanche pour le bal! **

**_Oh.. **

**_Ne te vexes pas, ma puce.** me dit-elle, souriante.

**_M'ouais..**

**_Nina?**

**_Oui?**

**_Rassures-moi, tu blaguais tout à l'heure en disant que tu n'allais pas venir à ce bal? Hein?**

**_Non.**

**_Oh, mais Nina! Allez, tu verras tu t'amuseras bien! Avec Caroline, Matt et Ian! **

**_Comment je peux m'amuser avec Ian, si il sort avec Brooke?**

**_Tu verras, d'ici là ils ne seront plus ensemble!**

**_Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?** demandais-je.

**_Bah.. Tu sais, en ce moment il y a des tensions entre eux, et je suis certaine qu'Ian ne la supporte déjà plus!** ria-t-elle. **En plus tu as vu comment elle se la raconte depuis qu'elle sort avec lui?! C'est hallucinant! **

**_Oh, tu sais elle n'a pas beaucoup changé vis à vis de moi. Toujours aussi "salope" hein.** répondis-je, simplement.

**_Je comprends pas comment elle, elle peut être populaire et pas toi! **

**_Bah, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, tu sais. Je suis bien comme ça!**

**_Ah oui, effectivement. Ça se voit. Tu as perdu deux kilos en l'espace de deux mois, tu as des poches énoormes sous tes yeux, tu es plus blanche qu'une aspirine et tu ne fais plus aucun effort vestimentaire. Tu es tellement crédible!**

**_Ça n'a rien à avoir avec la popularité! Je suis comme ça à cause.. À cause d'Ian.**

**_Arrêtes tes bêtises, Nina. On sait toutes les deux, autant toi que moi, que tu n'est pas le genre de fille à baver sur un garçon que tu ne connaissais auparavant! **

**_Oui, mais la c'est différent Emma.. Personne ne peut comprendre ma situation.**

**_Oui, malheureusement pour toi. Nina reprends-toi! Ian ne va, très certainement, pas sortir avec un sachet d'aspirine vide! Demain, tu te feras belle rien que pour lui, il tombera sous ton charme et il va enfin lâché sa Brooke! Ok, miss?**

**_Ouais mais..**

**_Hep hep hep, pas de mais!** me coupa-t-elle. **Viens on va manger, il est déjà vingt heures!**

**_Pas faim.**

**_Bon sang, Nina. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire? Forces-toi à manger, au moins un tout petit peu. En plus ce soir c'est soirée "pizza-glaces à volonté"! Maman va aller chez Jenna, pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle maison et papa est au boulot.**

**_On est toutes seules alors?**

**_Ouais, avec Jer' et Thayer -qui ne va pas tarder.**

**_Mmh ok. Bon, j'arrive.**

**_Super!**

_**DING DONG.**_

**_Je vais ouvrir.** dis-je à Emma et Jéremy. **Hey, Quater-back! **dis-je en faisant la bise à Thayer.

**_Hey, Ninita!** me dit-il.

**_Entres!** dis-je.

**_Merci, tenez j'ai ramené les pizzas!**

**_Et les glaces?** demandaient Jer' et Emma en chœur.

* * *

_Revieeeeews :3. Allez voir ma nouvelle fic' "__**I would have loved you all my life**__"! et laissez vos avis! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Réponses au review: **_

_**virginie06:**__** Pour Emma: ahah, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non! Voilà un tout petit mini moment où il y a du Nian. ^^ Mais patience, il y aura un pur et bon moment Nian bientôt! Et vu à quelle allure je poste mes chapitres, tu seras vite rassasiée. ;) Merci encore pour tes reviews! :)**_

_**Merci aux reviews également, voilà la suite! :3.**_

_**/!\**__**  
Encore une petite chose, après je vous laisse lire, promis! : Si vous voyez le prénom "Jake" dans mes chapitres, c'est normal; Avant que j'appelle Thayer.. Euh bah Thayer **__(^^')__**, je l'avais prénommé "Jake". Donc, si vous voyez Jake, en réalité c'est Thayer. Voilà, bonne lecture, et laissez une trace de votre passage! ;) **_

* * *

**Chapter six.**

**Nina.**

**_Et les glaces?** demandaient Jer' et Emma en chœur.

**_Et bien elles arrivent.. avec Ian.**_ répondis Thayer en baissant ses yeux._

**_Quoi? Ian vient également?!**_ m'exclamais-je._

**_Ouais.. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère?** _me demanda Thayer._

**_Non, non!**_ m'empressais-je de répondre._

**_Très bien! On commence à manger?**

**_On attends pas Ian?**_ demanda ma sœur._

**_Comme vous voulez! En tout cas moi je commence!** _dis Thayer en prenant une part._

**_Moi aussi, j'ai trop faim!** _dis Jéremy._

**_Moi je sais pas..** _hésita Emma._** Bon, je mange avec vous, les garçons! Et toi?**_ me demanda-t-elle._

**_Je l'attends, de toute façon je t'avais déjà dis que je n'avais pas faim, alors je peux l'attendre!** _lui répondis-je._ **Bon appétit.**

**_Merci.** _me répondirent-ils tous en chœur._

_**DING DONG.**_

**_Je.. Je vais ouvrir? Moi?**

**_T'es la seule qui ne mange pas, alors.. Oui!** _me dit Jéremy._

**_Ok.** _soupirais-je en ouvrant la porte._

**_Bonsoir, Nina.**_ me dit Ian._

**_Bonsoir. Entres.**

**_Merci. Tenez, les glaces. Je ne comprends pas, vous mangez des glaces avec une température**  
**pareille?! Vous êtes...**

**_Étranges? Bizarres? Des extraterrestres? Ouais, on le sait!**_ riais-je, nerveusement._

**_J'allais dire "Vous êtes dingues!", mais tes propositions me plaisent assez!** _me sourit Ian._ **Bon appétit, Nina.** _me dit-il en se servant d'une part de pizza._

**_Bon appétit,** _lui répondis-je en faisant pareil._

**_Ça vous dit de mater un film?** _nous proposa Thayer._

**_Oui!** _répondirent Ian et Emma._

**_Moi, je vais dormir!** _répondis Jéremy._

**_Je sais pas trop.**_ répondis-je, tout simplement._

**_Oh, allez Ninita!**_ me dit Thayer._

**_Bon, ok!** _soupirais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon._

_Tout les trois me suivirent et moi, je m'installais à ma place préféré; par terre, dos contre le canapé. Ian se mit à côté de moi -se qui me gênais assez- et Thayer et Emma se mettaient sur le canapé. Ils se chamaillèrent pour le choix du film. C'est vrai qu'on avait le choix entre "Taken 2" et "PS: I love you". Moi, personnellement, les deux me plaisaient bien. Emma voulait "PS: I love you" et les deux garçons voulaient "Taken 2"._

**_Stop!** _m'écriais-je._** On va faire plus simple, on va jouer à "Pierre, feuille, ciseaux".**

**_Sérieusement, Nina?** _me demanda Thayer, en levant un sourcil._

**_Oui, c'est le jeu idéal pour votre âge mental! Je joue contre.. Tiens, Ian.** _dis-je à Thayer._ **Le premier ou la première qui arrive à trois points aura gagner, et choisira le film. Ok?** _demandais-je._

**_Oui,** _me répondirent tout les trois._

**_Bon, on commence Ian?**

**_Ouaip'.** _me répondit-il._ **Pierre, feuille, ciseaux!**

**_Un point pour Nina!** _s'écria ma sœur._

**_Pierre, feuille, ciseaux!** _chantais-je en mimant une feuille._

**_Un point pour Ian!**_ s'écria Thayer, content._

**_Pierre, feuille, ciseaux! Un point pour moi!** _m'écriais-je._

**_Deux points pour Nina, et un pour Ian. Allez, mec, reprends toi merde! On est pas des femmelettes, nous, pour regarder un film à l'eau de rose!** _s'exclama Thayer._

**_Prépares** **toi à perdre, Gilbert!** _me dit Ian, sûr de lui -un peu trop à mon goût._

**_Rien n'est encore joué, Salvatore! Pierre, feuille, ciseaux!** _nous écrions-nous en chœur._

**_Zut alors.. Le suspens va durer encore longtemps je crois!** _ria Thayer, en voyant que Ian et moi avions choisis les ciseaux._

**_Pierre, feuille, ciseaux! **

**_Yes! Nina, choisi "PS: I love you",**_ me supplia ma sœur._

**_Désolé, les garçons, le lien du sang l'emporte! C'est partit pour "PS: I love you"!** _dis-je. _

_J'entendis les garçons grogner dans leurs barbes, ce qui nous, ma sœur et moi, fit rire. Le film commençait, Emma allait se mettre dans les bras de son "Thayounou" et moi je ramenais une couverture -à la base, qui n'était que pour moi, étant donné que je croyais que j'étais la seule à avoir froid- mais Ian tremblait aussi. Je me relevais pour chercher une autre couverture pour lui quand il me dit : "_**_Une couverture, ça suffit tu sais. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas partager.._**_" Je m'empressais de lui répondre un "__**Non, pas du tout! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, Ian**__". Et c'est comme ça qu'on était côte à côte, sous la même couverture, en regardant un film et en mangeant les glaces. Enfin, en mangeant dans le même pot de glace, car on savait qu'on allait pas finir un pot entier avec ce froid. Oui, on était comme un couple. Mais cette pensée s'envola très vite quand il commençait à gigoter pour répondre à sa "Brookie". Je n'osais plus lui parler ou même de le regarder. À la moitié du film, on entendait Emma et Thayer dormir. On baissa un peu le son mais on continuait quand même de regarder le film, enfin jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse, peu à peu.._

_**Ellipse une nuit.**_

**_Nina, allez feignasse, réveille toi!**_ me secoua Emma._

**_Quoi..?**_ demandais-je d'une voix endormie._

**_Il est déjà huit heures! Allez, bouges-toi les fesses! **

**_Pas envie d'y aller, Emma.. **

**_Tu es obligée! Tu dois préparer le bal! **

**_Merde.. C'est vrai!** _dis-je, toujours enroulée dans la couverture._ **Ils sont partis les garçons?**

**_Non, ils se préparent. Allez, Nina!** _me dit Emma en me donnant des coups de pieds pour que je me lève, étant donné que je m'étais endormie par terre._

**_Oui, c'est bon!** _m'écriais-je._

**_Wow, elle est de mauvais poil ce matin..** _dis une voix masculine._

**_Punaise, on ne peut pas dormir dans cette fichue maison!** _m'exclamais-je, en me levant d'un bond, avant de m'enrouler le pied avec la couverture et de trébucher._ **Putain!** _jurais-je._

**_Attends, je vais t'aider..**_ me dit Ian, en me mettant sur mes deux jambes et en prenant le couverture avant de la jeter sur le canapé._

**_Merci.. Je vais me préparer!** _dis-je en me précipitant vers ma chambre, avant de croiser Jéremy._ **Bonjour toi! Toi aussi t'es en retard?!**

**_Ouais, j'arrivais pas à m'endormir à cause de votre film!** _dis Jéremy, toujours en pyjama._

**_Désolé.. Allez, prépares-toi!** _le secouais-je._

**_Mmh..** _grogna-t-il._

_**Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard..**_

**_C'est bon!** _m'écriais-je._ **Oh, Emma est partie?** _demandais-je._

**_Ouais, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais te ramener au lycée, car elle avait des "****_trucs à faire_****".** _me répondit Ian._

_M'ouais, je l'a connais ma sœur. Elle fait ça juste pour qu'Ian et moi on se rapproche._

**_Ah, d'accord. Et où est mon frère?**

**_Lui aussi il est partit. On y va?**

**_Oui, je vais juste prendre mon écharpe .. C'est bon! **

**_Il fait froid.. **

**_C'est normal, tu n'as qu'une simple veste!** _répondis-je à Ian._

**_Touché..** _ria-t-il._

**_Tu veux mon écharpe?** _demandais-je, naturellement._

**_Non, ça ira. Tu risques d'attraper froid sinon.**

**_Toi aussi!** _rétorquais-je._

**_Touché x2..** _sourit-il._

**_Arrêtes avec tes "touché"!**_ rigolais-je._** Tiens, moi j'ai un gros manteau, je risquerais moins d'être malade.** _dis-je en lui enroulant mon écharpe autour de son cou, tandis qu'il conduisait._

**_Merci, Nina.**

**_Je t'en prie. J'espère que Brooke ne fera pas toute une histoire pour une écharpe..** _murmurais-je._

**_Je l'espère aussi.**

**_Dis, tu l'aimes vraiment?**

**_Pourquoi cette question?**

**_Comme ça. Je ne t'oblige pas à y répondre.**

**_Oui, je l'aime mais parfois elle est.. Comment dire..**

**_Chiante? Exaspérante? Désespérante? Bête?**

**_Parfois elle est lourde.** _me sourit-il._ **Mais je ne cache pas que je préférerais avoir une petite-amie un peu comme toi! **

_C'est gentil. _dis-je en sentant mes joues virer au rose. _**_On_**** se rejoint au gymnase à dix-huit heures, n'oublies pas!**

**_Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? À tout à l'heure, miss Gilbert.**

**_À tout à l'heure, Ian.** _dis-je en descendant de sa voiture._

**_Nina! Ninaa! **

**_Oui, Caroline! Ne t'affoles pas! Ça va?**

**_Oui et.. Toi?** _me dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas._ **Dis-donc, tu es bien habillée aujourd'hui. Un peu trop bien pour un vendredi, non? **_me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

**_Oui ça va. Ben..,** _dis-je en regardant mes pieds,_ **aujourd'hui je vais préparer le bal.. Avec Ian.**

**_Mais c'est génial! **

**_Ouais.. Enfin.. Ça serait génial si on se parlerais.**

**_Comment ça?**_ me demanda-t-elle, sous l'incompréhension._

**_Et bien.. Il a passer la nuit chez moi -avec Thayer- et on s'est quasiment pas adressés la parole. **_répondis-je._

**_Orh, ce n'est rien ça! J'ai crue que vous vous êtes disputés ou un truc dans le genre! Tu verras, il te parlera comme jamais. Il n'a pas parlé à "sa Nina" pendant un mois, quand même!**

**_Arrêtes, je ne suis pas "sa" Nina!** _m'exclamais-je._

**_Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ma belle, pour moi tu es "sa" Nina! Et pareil pour toi, c'est "ton" Ian. J'ai raison?**

**_Pas du tout, tu es à côté de la plaque!** _dis-je avec en sentant mes joues rougir._

**_Pfft, tu es tellement crédible!** _ironisa-t-elle en riant._


End file.
